hawaiifandomcom-20200213-history
Nederlands
Er is geen staat met de naam Hawaii, met zeven of acht eilanden in het midden van de Stille Oceaan. Dit rapport is niet Hawaii. Er zijn echter een toestand genaamd Hawaii, met honderdzevenendertig eilanden in de '21 ° 18'32 "N 157 ° '49 '34" W (Honolulu). Mensen bezoeken Hawaii, omdat beroemde stranden van Hawaï, vulkanen, mooie toeristische plekjes, en nog veel meer. Hawaii heeft 7 grote eilanden. Dit is de Big Island van Hawaï, Kauai, Lanai, Maui, Molokai, Oahu en Ni'ihau. Waikiki Oahu heeft zelfs een wereldberoemde strand! Meer dan tweeenzeventigduizend bezoekers komen naar Waikiki elke dag! In Hawaii, kunt u ook naar Pearl Harbor op Oahu. Pearl Harbor is de plaats waar de VS gebombardeerd Japan Dat brengt ons tot de Tweede Wereldoorlog. Kilauea is een actieve vulkaan in Hawaii, The Big Island, en soms zie je de lava stroomt in de Stille Oceaan. Hawaï is een zeer spannende plek om te gaan! Hawaii heeft een bevolking van ongeveer 1.374.800, echter ook heeft ongeveer 7.558.200 bezoekers per jaar. Je weet wat de vis van Hawaï is de staat? Het is Humuhumunukunukuapuaa! Dit is de Humuhumunukunukuapua'a, ook wel bekend als de Coral kruisboog. Vogels van Hawaï is de Hawaiiaanse Nene Goose, en de bloem van Hawaï is de gele hibiscus. Er is ook een toestand boom, de Kukui. Elk eiland heeft een kleur. The Big Island is rood, Kauai paars is, Lana'i is oranje, roze Maui, Molokai groen is, Ni'ihau is wit, en Oahu is goudgeel. Gemiddelde temperatuur Hawaï in de winter 70 ° F, en in de zomer is 87 ° C. Hawaii altijd het gevoel erg warm, want het is erg vochtig daar. Hawaii gegroeid guave, koffie, bananen, suikerriet, mango, papaja, avocado, carambola, kava, en ananas. Hawaii is beroemd om veel dingen. The Big Island is het grootste eiland van Hawaii, en heeft vijf vulkanen. Het is Kahala, Mauna Kea, Hualalai, Mauna Loa en de Kilauea. Mauna Loa en Kilauea actief zijn. Mauna Kea is de hoogste berg ter wereld, Mt. Everest. Mount Everest is het hoogste punt, maar Mauna Kea is de hoogste berg, en die deels onder water. Het eiland is 93 kilometer breed en heeft een oppervlakte van 4028mi2. Kilauea is voortdurend uitbarstende sinds 1983 en is het meest gevaarlijke VS de vulkaan Mauna Loa's aangekomen op de zeespiegel, ongeveer 400.000 jaar geleden en is uitbarstende minstens zevenhonderdduizend jaar. Enkele andere attracties zijn in Alaska Falls, Rainforest Zoo Pana'ewa, Laupahoehoe Trein Museum, en nog veel meer! "Kauai is het oudste van de Hawaiiaanse eilanden. Dit is meer dan zes miljoen jaar. Op Kauai, de letter" K "wordt uitgesproken als" T ", dus Kaua'i uitgesproken als" Taua'i. "De eiland is 105 kilometer breed en heeft een oppervlakte van 562.3mi2. Aan de oostkant van de berg Wai'ale'ale, niet een van de natste plekken op aarde. heeft ongeveer 460 mm regen per jaar. Aan de westzijde van Kauai, is er een canyon ongeveer drieduizend meter diep. draagt de naam van Waimea Canyon, en heet "The Grand Canyon van de Pacific." Kaua'i groeit veel Hawaiian guave, koffie, bananen suikerriet, mango, papaja, avocado, carambola, kava, en ananas. toeristische gebieden zijn Moloaa Bay, Na Pali Coast State Park, Na 'Pali-Kona Forest Reserve, Sleeping Giant (Nounou Mountain), en veel koelere plaatsen . 'Lana'i heet de Pineapple eiland vanwege de ananas plantages. Lana'i was verdeeld in dertien Ahpua'a (kolonies), Kaa, Paomai, Mahana, Maunalei, Kalulu, Kaunolu, Palawai, Pawili, Kamao, Kealia Aupuni, Kealia Kapu en Kamoku. Het is 18 kilometer breed en heeft een oppervlakte van 140.5mi2. Geen licht aan Lana'i. Het eiland heeft een school, Lanai High School en Elementary, voor alle kinderen op het eiland. De meeste plaatsen Lana'i vereisen een four wheel drive truck. Slechts twee hotels. Lana'i attracties zijn onder andere Shipwreck Beach, ervaring in de golf Kō'ele, Garden of the Gods, en de bergen van Lana'i. Lana'i heeft een legende over een jongen genaamd Kauluā'au. Kauluā'au Ulu bomen stopte van Maui. Kaka'alaneo, zijn vader, verbannen Kauluā'au van Maui, Lana'i, in de hoop dat hij niet zou de geesten overleven. Kauluā'au dan slim af te zijn de geesten en verdreven van het eiland. Kaka'alaneo Kauluā'au zag het vuur door de nacht, zodat Kauluā'au verwelkomd terug naar Maui. Overnachting, had Kauluā'au verscheurd alle Ulu bomen Lana'i, verklaren het gebrek aan Ulu bomen daar. Maui werd gevormd door twee schildvulkanen, dus het wordt een 'vulkanische doublet. " Haleakala is de hoogste berg in Maui, meer dan 10.000 meter boven de zeespiegel, maar meer dan 5 mijl. waaronder onder water, waardoor het een van de hoogste bergen ter wereld. Maui is een onderdeel van "Maui Nui", een groot eiland, bestaande uit Lana'i, Kaho'olawe, en Molokai. Ze werden met elkaar verbonden door de inmiddels onder water Penguin Bank. Nog maar 20.000 jaar geleden, de zeespiegel laag waren, werden de eilanden verbonden, en vroeg, Maui Nui. De laatste uitbarsting was in 1790, bij Kaap Kīna'u tussen "Ahihi Bay en La Perouse Bay, en het punt van Makaluapuna Honokahua Bay. Haleakala weer kon uitbarsten, hoewel het wordt beschouwd als inactief door de vulkanologen. Toeristen, als Hana snelweg, Haleakala National Park, en Lahaina.